


Camelot Wars

by FreyaFenris



Category: Merlin (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Crossover, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaFenris/pseuds/FreyaFenris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brand new Star Wars cast for Disney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camelot Wars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diabhalta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diabhalta/gifts).



> Inspired by way to much modern royalty AUs, [this video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=artOXVZxECA/) and crazy night conversations with [Diabhalta](http://vitaestiteradmortem.tumblr.com/).
> 
> This is not a bra on Arthur! It's a breastplate - very manly.

**Author's Note:**

> Starring:  
> Uther Pendragon as Darth Uther  
> Mordred as Moda  
> Morgana Pendragon as Morgana Skywalker  
> Gaius as Gaiubacca  
> Merlin Emrys as Merlin Solo  
> Slash Dragon as S2D2  
> and Prince Arthur as Prince(ss) Arthur
> 
> Also here on tumblr: [link](http://freyafenris.tumblr.com/post/46312863500/camelot-wars-dear-disney-here-is-your-brand-new) and here on dA: [link](http://frejafenris.deviantart.com/art/Camelot-Wars-361621165).


End file.
